


Distraction

by acertaininsomniac



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Forest Sex, M/M, Outside Sex, POV First Person, Sasuke POV, Self-Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-24
Updated: 2008-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acertaininsomniac/pseuds/acertaininsomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wish he was nothing. Nothing but a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters; Masashi Kishimoto has that honor.

I looked to the flushed face beneath me. Blonde hair, which spikes in all directions, was at some places plastered to his sweaty, tan flesh. His eyes seemed to fight in order to stay open; their glazed hues of light, but darkened, blues flashing at me, begging that I move.

I give him a hard, shallow thrust, and his tightness convulses around me. I hold in my grunt and remain stoic as I watch his very expressive face. His body is greedily accepting my cock in his puckered, hungry hole. His swollen mouth, that was giving breathy pants, lets out a shuttered breath. "S-sa," he tries to say, but I already know what he wants.

I pull out of him so only my blunt head is still inside of him, stopping my slow tempo completely. A growl is given to me in response from my blonde. A warning, like he has all the right. I give a dark chuckle before lifting one of his legs to my shoulder. He gives me a confused glance before I thrust deep and hard into him, beginning a fast and strong tempo. One hand goes to my shoulder as the other grips his leg. I enjoy the delicious feeling of his nails digging into my skin, breaking it with a burning sensation, but I do not express it.

His pants and groans only fuel me on to give it harder as my dick twitches with appreciation inside of him, working for the ultimate goal of release. My pace is steady as I avoid his prostate at all costs. He was the one who started this sick game. He will not receive that pleasure. It would be a sign that I cared for him to receive it. Even without the stimulation, his muscles spasm around me, telling me that he is close. My hand almost goes to his erection between us, but I still it. He should not know I care.

His eyes flicker as he comes, body tensing and breath gasping, and it doesn't take me too long to follow him. I remove myself from him—as he goes limp on the forest floor—and show a steady ascend to standing. It's a lie. My legs wobble secretly. I just want to lie down and catch my breath as he is. His eyes stay on mine as I adjust my still on clothing. After I fetch my sword, he finally dares to speak, "That's it, then?"

I do not answer, nor do I look back at him, still prone and undressed on the ground.

"Sasuke, please. You have to come back."

I do not show I hear him as I begin to walk away. I can't.

"I'll be waiting, Bastard."

I can hear the grin in his voice. I had just left him naked in the middle of a forest after taking him, and he's grinning. Naruto is just a distraction. He was just now a means to release. He is nothing. Nothing.

I wish he was nothing. Nothing but a distraction.


End file.
